Display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) have been widely used. LCD and OLED display devices use thin film transistor (TFT) to control pixels in the display panel. Examples of TFT include amorphous silicon TFT, polycrystalline silicon TFT, single crystal silicon TFT, and metal oxide TFT. A thin film transistor may be classified into a top gate type or a bottom gate type.